


Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Office Sex

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [44]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Office Quickie, Sex, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: "Ficlet Friday!! Okay so how about nsfw Hartwin with Eggsy showing up to Harry's work office for some mid day fun cause Eggsy does love to ride him in that chair. Pls & thank u!"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Hartwin Office Sex

The knock at Harry Hart’s door wasn’t unfamiliar.

In fact, it was becoming a regular occurrence on Tuesdays when Harry was in the office. He looked up from the computer screen, “Come in, Eggsy.”

The young man eased the door open, not shy about why he’d come. It showed in the swagger of his hips and the way he licked his lips. Harry slowly removed his glasses, carefully tucking them away in a drawer in his desk as Eggsy locked the door behind him.

“Sorry, Merlin, it’s  not your birthday just yet…” Harry murmured as he closed the drawer and watched his young charge strut across the floor.

Eggsy trailed one hand along the desktop as he strolled around it. “Harry Hart…” He drawled in his deepest, huskiest, voice as his trailing hand carefully folded the laptop closed. “…I heard you’ve been working too hard.”

“Hm…who told you that…” Harry mused in a rather raspy tone himself, easing his chair back from the desk.

It hardly took a super spy to notice the very obvious bulging in his trousers. Eggsy’s brow arched. Harry just smirked, “I took my Viagra early.”

Eggsy smirked and eased right up to his knees, coaxing them apart as far as he could get Harry to spread them. “Good. Time for a break…” Eggsy hissed against his ear as the young man leaned over, his hands deftly moving down Harry’s chest to unfasten his belt and the fly shortly after.

When Eggsy’s hand delved inside, he feigned a shocked face. “Harry Hart, are you not wearing any pants?” He scolded teasingly as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s already hard cock.

Harry sucked a breath through his teeth, his hands gripping the armrests as his eyelid fluttered.

Eggsy didn’t need any prompting to know what to do next. He gently pulled Harry’s cock out of his trousers, regretfully having to release it so he could reach for the button of his own fly. He toed out of his shoes, letting the jeans and and his briefs fall to the floor between Harry’s feet. Harry’s eyes were glazed, but focused on Eggsy. The young man grinned to himself as he started to shed the rest of his clothes.

Harry reached out to still his progress. “Leave it.”

Eggsy nearly shivered at the command, he didn’t wait for another, fishing lube from his pocket (he’d come prepared after all) and applied a generous helping in his hand before he wrapped it gently around Harry’s twitching cock. The man bit his lip to hold back a moan, sinking lower into his chair. Eggsy’s hand pumped over Harry’s generous length several times, rolling his thumb over the head, smearing lube with the fluid already leaking from the tip of Harry’s cock.

Harry was already trembling, so Eggsy didn’t risk a long hand-job, just slicking Harry and slowly straddling the man in his chair.

Harry gripped his hips as the young man carefully guided himself onto Harry’s cock, gasping as the tip bumped between his ass cheeks. Then easily slipped further. Eggsy groaned, loudly, not concerned with being heard, as he slowly lowered himself all the way onto Harry’s cock. Harry panted as he savoured the young man sitting in his lap. The feeling around his cock. And Eggsy’s clearly pleased face as he head tilted forward. He gripped Harry’s shoulders, gently started to pump himself up and down. Harry kept his hands on Eggsy’s hips, but his lips found Eggsy’s. Stealing moaning kisses as the young man rode him.

Eggsy’s own cock throbbed and bobbed with every movement the young man made. Harry knew the small caress would set him off, so he waited. He waited to see the sweat gather on Eggsy’s brow, the tiniest whimper, just the right moment.

Harry’s cock ached, throbbed, he could hardly contain himself with Eggsy riding him like this. So, when he saw Eggsy’s eyes start to glaze in a lusty haze, he was done. Harry’s cock jerked, the pulsing combined with one deft stroke from Harry’s hand enough to make Eggsy shout as he orgasmed (all over Harry’s tie, but to be fair Harry didn’t care). Both riding out their combined pleasure for every ounce.

Then, Eggsy settled once more on Harry’s lap, still very full of the man’s cock. Harry kissed him softly, panting gently. “Break over?” He mused huskily.

Eggsy’s lip curled, “Not even close.”


End file.
